Tajne jutsu
by AFSailor
Summary: Korzystając z nowego jutsu, Naruto postanawia sprawić sobie harem. NarutoxHinata, NarutoxSakura, SakuraxTemari, TentenxIno.Lemon.


N  
Naruto wdrapał się na wydmę i położył na piasku. Wydma znajdowała się dość wysoko, na dodatek porośnięta była roślinnością. Dzięki temu mógł się w niej schować i zamaskować, bez strachu, że zostanie namierzony. A lepiej było nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby został namierzony.

Na plaży poniżej bawiło się pięć dziewczyn. Ubrane w stroje kąpielowe kunoichi kąpały się i opalały. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Temari, która leżała na ręczniku, wygrzewając się i prężąc na słońcu. Obok, na leżaku siedziała Hinata. Naruto długo nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej piersi. Kiedy one tak urosły? Skąpy, błękitny staniczek zasłaniał właściwie tylko sutki i ich okolice. Wzork Uzumakiego zjechał w dół. Tak, nogi też miała niezłe. Ale potem poszedł dalej.

W wodzie bawiły się Ino, Sakura i Tenten. Odbijały do siebie nawzajem dmuchaną piłkę, podskakując, śmiejąc się i krzycząc. Woda pryskała na wszystkie strony, jej krople spływały po ich ciałach. Naruto uśmiechał się patrząc kolejno na każdą z nich. Tak, to już nie były te same dziewczyny, z którymi zaczynał kiedyś naukę w Konosze. Wszystkie były już dorosłe i miały wspaniałe, seksowne ciała, a stroje, które nosiły, niewiele zasłniały. Patrząc na Ino zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że te majtki się na niej trzymają.

Z każdą minutą czuł, że samo patrzenie to już trochę za mało, bo jego podniecenie rosło. Wtedy właśnie przypomniał sobie o czymś. Jiraya już nie żył, ale była jedna rzecz, której go kiedyś nauczył. Naruto nigdy nie korzystał z tej umiejętności, bo sam ero senin mówił mu, że może z niej skorzystać tylko trzy razy w życiu. Zastanawiał się chwilę, czy to jest właściwy moment. Potem popatrzył jeszcze raz na piątkę dziewczyn na plaży. Tak, postanowił, to jest na pewno właściwy moment.

- Temari, Hinata, zagrajcie z nami – zawołała Sakura, machając do dwóch dziewczyn siedzących na plaży. Temari podniosła się z ręcznika, Hinata wstała z leżaka i obie weszły do wody. W tej samej chwili rozległ się hałas. Wszystkie dziewczyny spojrzały w tamtą stronę. Na piasku, dokładnie na brzegu morza wylądował, po podwójnym fikołku w powietrzu, Naruto.

- Ty cholerny zbolu, ja cię... – zaklęła Sakura.  
- Naruto-kun, ja… - Hinata zasłoniła się rękami. Na policzkach była czerwona ze wstydu. Ino zacisnęła pięści, Temari wyglądała na zbyt zaskoczoną, a Tenten schowała się za nią. Naruto uśmiechnął się, skrzyżował ręce i…  
- Jutsu hipnozy – zawołał, wykonując ruch rękami. Wokół niego zabłysły jasne światła, które wypełniły oczy dziewczyn. Cała piątka zatrzymała się, stojąc nieruchomo w wodzie i patrząc na Naruto. Ten otarł ręką pot z czoła. Wolał nie myśleć, co by mu zrobiły, gdyby to jutsu nie zadziałało. Ale skoro zadziałało…

Naruto siadł na leżaku, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą siedziała Hinata. Dziewczyny ciągle stały nieruchomo w wodzie, patrząc na niego. Spojrzał na nie i uśmiechnął się.  
- Sakura, chodź tutaj – powiedział – Ino, ty też.  
Obie wyszły z wody i stanęły przed nim.  
- Tyle razy proponowałem ci, żebyś się ze mną umówiła – powiedział do Sakury – ale zawsze dawałaś mi kosza. Czas, żeby cię za to ukarać. Podejdź do mnie na kolanach.

Sakura posusznie opadła na kolana i podeszła do niego. Naruto rozsunął szerzej nogi i położył rękę na głowie Sakury, głaszcząc jej włosy.  
- Rozepnij mi spodnie i zrób mi loda. A ty, Ino – spojrzał na stojącą obok blondynkę – patrz na nas i masturbuj się.  
- Mmmm… - Sakura wyjęła jego członka, który już od patrzenia na piątkę seksownych dziewczyn w skąpych strojach zrobił się sztywny. Otworzyła usta i objęła go swoimi wargami. Naruto westchnął, czując, jak jej wargi przesuwają się po jego twardej męskości, a jej język dotyka go. W tym czasie Ino rozsunęła paski swojego stroju i zaczęła masować swoje piersi.  
- Tak, bardzo dobrze… - mruczał, patrząc na Sakurę między jego nogami. Zawsze o tym marzył, ale ona miała w głowie tylko Sasuke, na Naruto nie zwracała nawet uwagi. Teraz jednak robiła mu loda i wkładała w to całe serce. Było mu z tym dobrze. Popatrzył na Ino, która opadła na czworki. Jedną rękę miała między nogami, drugą pieściła swoją prawą pierś. Blondynka ciężko oddychała.

Głowa Sakury poruszała się coraz szybciej, w rytm, jaki nadawała jej ręka Naruto na jej głowie. Był bardzo podniecony i czuł, że już niedługo dojdzie. Chciał wytrzymać dłużej, ale czuł, że jednak nie da rady. Odsunął jej głowę, kiedy doszedł, wystrzeliwując całe swoje nasienie na jej twarz i włosy. Sperma spływała po jej policzkach, nosie, ustach, brodzie, kapiąc na jej piersi.  
- Temari! – zawołał – choć tu i wyliż Sakurę do czysta.

Blondynka z wioski piasku posłusznie wyszła z wody i podeszła do klęczącej na piasku Sakury. Klęknęła obok niej i pocałowała ją. Na widok dwójki całujących się piękności Naruto poczuł, że znowu robi się twardy. Spojrzał na masturbującą się cały czas Ino. Podszedł do niej i bez ostrzeżenia wszedł w nią. Jasnowłosa kunoichi była już wilgotna, więc bez trudu spenetrował ją. Poczuł przez chwilę opór, a potem jakby coś pękło. Ino była dziewicą. Połowa Konohy się za nią oglądała, a tu taka niespodzianka. Ino cały czas znajdowała się na czworakach, jęcząc głośno, kiedy Naruto brał ją od tyłu, penetrując mocno. Dokładnie naprzeciwko ich Temari całowała twarz Sakura, pocałunkami zlizując nasienie Naruto z jej twarzy. Ten widok jeszcze bardziej go podniecał, szczególnie gdy patrzył na ich duże piersi ocierające się o siebie.

- Kto jest twoim panem, Ino? – spytał.  
- Naruto jest moim panem. Kocham mojego pana! – odpowiadała między głośnymi jęknięciami.  
- Czyją jesteś dziwką?  
- Jestem twoją dziwką, mój panie!  
- Ohh… taaak… - Naruto czuł się jak w niebie. Cipka Ino była bardzo wąska i ciasna, ciepła i wilgotna – Jesteś wspaniała, Ino, chciałbym cię móc brać co noc.  
- Jesteś moim panem… możesz robić co chcesz…  
- Więc chcę teraz dojść w tobie. Nie przeszkadza ci to?  
- Wszystko dla mojego pana…  
- Ohhh… taa… - westchnął, dochodząc już drugi raz, wypełniając swoim nasieniem szparkę Ino. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie głośny, przeciągły jęk rozkoszy i opadła na ciepły piasek plaży. Spomiędzy jej nóg kapało nasienie.

- Tenten – zawołał Naruto – Chodź tu. Zróbcie z Ino 69. Hinata, chodź do mnie.

Dwie ostatnie dziewczyny wyszły z wody. Tenten podeszła do Ino, położyła się na niej i rozsunęła swoje nogi nad jej twarzą, a jej własna twarz znalazła się między jej nogami. Obie dziewczyny zaczęły posłusznie lizać cipki. Obok na piasku klęczały przytulone do siebie Sakura i Temari, wymieniające namiętne pocałunki. Ten widok sprawił, że Naruto znowu był gotowy do dzieła.

- Hinata, chodź, wiem, że o tym marzysz – powiedział, siadając na ziemi. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna podeszła do niego i posłusznie zdjęła majtki i stanik. Głęboko jęknęła, gdy Naruto wszedł w nią. Jego ręce znalazły się szybko na jej piersiach. Bawił się nimi, gniótł, macał, miętosił. Duże, pełne piersi Hinaty były ciepłe i jędrne, czuł, że mógłby je pieścić bez końca. Wchodził w nią głębokimi pchnięciami. Wtedy sobie o czymś przypomniał.

- Sakura, Ino, obie mnie odrzuciłyście. Teraz czeka was za to kara. Tenten, Temari, dajcie im lanie. Chcę, żeby ich tyłki były czerwone!

Sakura i Ino posłusznie usiadły na piasku na czworakach, wypinając swoje dupy ku górze. Do każdej z nich podeszła druga dziewczyna – Temari do Sakury, Tenten do Ino.  
- Plask! Plask! Plask! Plask! – uderzenia zadawane otwartymi dłońmi spadały na pośladki obu wojowniczek z Konohy, których twarze były przyciśnięte do piasku. Naruto ten widok podniecał bardziej, niż wszystko inne. Posuwał Hinatę szybciej, niż poprzednio. Dziewczyna jęczała głośno, a palce Naruto bawiły się jej sztywnymi, twardymi sutkami.  
- Przepraszajcie – krzyknął Naruto – Chcę to usłyszeć.  
- Przepraszam! Auua! Przepraszam! – krzyczała Sakura.  
- Przepraszam, mistrzu, przepraszam! – krzyczała Ino.

- Tak, to jest raj – westchnął, łapiąc mocno za piersi Hinatę i dochodząc w niej. Dziewczyna wyprężyła się na nim, jęcząc głośno.  
- Podobało ci się, prawda? – powiedział, całując ją w usta. Jego język wsunął się między jej wargi, a Hinata odpowiedziała mu. Temari i Tenten nie przestawały wymierzać klapsów Sakurze i Ino.

Cała piątka stała przed Naruto w wodzie. Uzumaki spojrzał na nie. Wiedział, że jutsu niedługo przestanie działać, więc wiedział, że czas już uciekać.  
- Zapomnicie o wszystkim, co się tu wydarzyło – powiedział, a kiedy przytaknęły, szybko uciekł. Obserwował jeszcze potem, ukryty na wydmie, jak wracają do siebie. Wszystko było jak wcześniej… tylko Sakura i Ino masowały swoje tyłki. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zastanawiając się, czy któraś z tych dwóch będzie tego dnia w stanie usiąść.


End file.
